Company for a Lonely Halfa
by theL3monTart
Summary: Deep down, Vlad really isn't that bad a guy- just extremely lonely. A wish he absentmindedly made was heard by a certain ghost genie, and was granted. Though certainly not in the way anyone had expected. Cat!Danny. No slash. Post-destabilized. AU where Vlad never had his cat Maddie.


In a grand mansion hidden far away in the forests of Wisconsin, sat a lone man. And though he was not technically _all_ man, he was indeed.. all alone. The man let out a sigh, uncharacteristically slouching in his armchair as he stared at the crackling bits of wood in his fireplace.

Once again, he found himself contemplating all the bad decisions and misfortune that had befallen him since his college years. From the day of the lab accident that had pretty much ruined all his plans in life, to fighting on almost a weekly basis with a certain _ghostly_ teenager.

He had to admit it though, this was not how he imagined things would go. And frankly, he was getting tired.

Tired of all the anger. Of all the fighting and revenge. But that was all he had left. Without it, he didn't know what else there was for him to do.

Could he even just forget it all just like that? Forget about his revenge for what that buffoon did to him? Forget about the first love of his life? Though Honestly, even he knew he wasnt as in love with her now as he was back in college. No matter what he did now, he knew there was no way she would ever lose her love for that buffoon.

He just didn't know what else to _do_ with his life. He didn't have friends like his nemesis did. Friends that he could confide in and share his secrets with. Friends who would listen and care for him, giving him advice and be there to help him when he needed them. Even when he didn't want them there, as he knew of the dangers they would be exposed to, they were willing to risk their lives to make sure he was always alright.

How he wished now more than ever to have friends like that. Begrudgingly, he realised he once did. His first love and the buffoon were his first and closest friends. Even now, That big oaf still saw him as a friend regardless of all the times He had tried to be rid of him; though the buffoon didn't know that

And was the one who pushed them away.

But now with all the evil he had committed, all the secrets he kept and the schemes he had planned, he didn't think he could ever have a real friend ever again. Could he even find it in himself to trust someone so deeply?. Maybe he should have taken his foes advice after all.

"Though I hate to admit it, young Daniel may have been right...These are one of those times I truly wish I had gotten a cat." He sighed out loud, rubbing his temples. With nothing else to do he continued staring at the fire, letting his mind wander more, as the sound of crackling wood continued to fill his ears.

Little did he know, someone outside his window had been listening..

"So you have wished it.. So it shall be..".

* * *

'Goddammit.. Why do these things always have to happen to me..?' Danny groaned mentally. It seemed that the universe had to once again, mess with his already stressful life.

Just a few minutes ago, he had just finished putting on his Pjs and hopped into bed. Happy to be snuggled under the warmth of his blanket after another hard day of juggling both the bullying and boredom at school, as well as the occasional ghost attacks. He rarely got the chance to sleep at his actual bedtime; because usually around this time he would still be out sucking up some ghost.

After settling in comfortably Danny let out a content sigh. Finally, some time to lay back, relax, and not have to think about school, or ghosts or anything else really. Just him and his bed..

That is, until a creepy hum began reverberating around his room. Danny immediately grew alert. He pushed his covers off and jumped off his bed, quickly taking a defensive stance. The familiar blue wisp escaped his mouth before he frowned, scanning his room for the ghostly intruder.

"Who is it this time? Boxy? I swear if it's you I'm leaving you locked in the thermos for a week! Can't a guy just get some shut eye?"

Suddenly, a figure slowly rosed out of the ground, phasing through the floor. Danny watched as the ghost ascended, and soon realised exactly who it was that had interrupted his sleep.

The ghostly hero scowled. "Desiree! What are you doing here?!"

The genie ghost let out a long high-pitched evil laugh. "Why, I'm granting a wish of course! It is after all, my obsession! Therefore," Desiree lifted up her palms facing the air as her ghostly green energy surrounded her body. An evil smirk stretched across her face. "so he has wished it, so it shall be!"

The next thing he knew, Danny was blinded by Desiree's attack as the bright green energy was sent directly at his chest. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but the light from the energy alone was so great, he had to shut his eyes before it permenantly blinded him.

After a few seconds of waiting, he slowly opened his eyes. They stung a bit under the light above him, but at least now he knew he could still see.

After blinking away the white orbs, he took a quick look around the room, looking for Desiree, but then soon realised that he wasn't even in his bedroom anymore. The room he currently found himself in had intricate, brown wallpapered walls, a blazing fireplace, several expensive-looking armchairs and a coffee table.

It looked like a small sitting room, and by the look of the still roaring fire and steaming hot cup of teA, the owner was still at home. If that was the case, Danny had to get out of here Asap. He didn't want anyone thinking he was a burglar or something. He got into enough trouble as it is.

Danny stretched out his strangely sore body. Maybe Desiree's attack did more damage to him than he thought. He got off the ground and stood on his two legs, thinking of sneaking around the area to figure out where the front door was. He took a step forward, only to suddenly fall flat on his face.

"Ouch.." He grumbled out loud. "What the hell did I trip o.." He paused. Staring down at his legs to see what had tripped him, but instead found himself staring at two long, black furry legs.

"No no no no! You have got to be kidding me!" Danny groaned out as he face palmed. He pulled his hand away only to see a furry snow-white paw, and let out another groan.

It didn't take a genius to find out what had happened to him. Desiree must have granted someone's wish of.. Turning him into a cat? Why anyone would ever wish for something like that, he hadn't a clue, but that was the situation he currently found himself in.

'Goddamnit why do these things always happen to me..? As if my life isn't already complicated enough.'

Danny moved his body and slowly got the hang of standing on all four of his legs. It was a strange feeling, but he felt stable and balanced.

'Hmm better go ghost and figure out where Desiree even sent me to in the first place. Then I can just fly on home and beg Tucker and Sam to help me out of this mess. Ugh, they're never gonna let me live this down.'

He thought before reaching for his ghost core, waiting for the transformation to happen. Only.. It didn't.

Danny blinked when he realised that he was still the same, ordinary black cat. Not the slightlest thing ghostly about him.

"Greattt not only am I a cat, I can't even use my freaking ghost powers! This just keeps getting better and better."

As Danny was busy cursing himself more and more for his seemingly everlasting bad luck (ironically yes, he is a black cat) the door Danny was standing next to suddenly swung open, causing the boy-turned-cat to jump in surprise.

After getting over the initial shock, Danny composed himself and lifted his head up high to look into the face of the man he was assuming was the owner of the house he was currently stuck in; whom was standing unmoving in the doorway.

Upon closer inspection, to Danny's sheer horror, the face was one he recognized and knew all too well. The last face he wanted to see in fact, especially at a time like this. Because there, still holding onto the doorknob, staring in shock and confusion at his unexpected house guest, was none other than Vlad Masters. Also known as Vlad Plasmius.

One of his greatest enemies.

* * *

*dodges various sharp weapons* yes okay I deserved that for starting yet another fanfic when I have so many others that need updating, but I can't help myself!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy what's been written so far! Hope to see u all again soon! :D

And remember guy, Stay Asterous!


End file.
